


#BelieveInSwanQueen 108 Words Ficlets

by redge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 words ficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redge/pseuds/redge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 108 words ficlets for the #BelieveInSwanQueen project. Might get new ones eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One (pt.1)

“I’m glad you came,” Henry smiled.  
“Me too,” replied Regina. “Oh, I made lasagna,” she offered politely seeing a couple of dwarfs wander close.  
“What’s the secret ingredient?” sneered Leroy. “Poison?”  
The Queen narrowed her eyes. “Red pepper flakes,” she offered a portion with a dangerous smile. “Gives it some kick.”  
Leroy eyed the food suspiciously but Emma appeared behind him snatching the plate and quickly eating a forkful. Everybody held their breaths while she chewed and swallowed. Suddenly she stared at Regina, wide-eyed. “Oh God!” After a moment in which she deliberately let everybody in the diner stew, she exclaimed, “I think I just had a foodgasm!”


	2. One (pt.2)

The stunned silence that followed only lasted a moment before Ruby guffawed loudly, breaking the tension that had started with Regina’s arrival. Relief, amusement and a slight annoyance at having been ‘had’ spread among the members of the little party. Emma kept her eyes locked with Regina, grin firmly planted on her face. She could tell the former Mayor was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.  
Snow broke their staring contest, scolding her for scaring everybody, and Emma winked mischievously at Regina and Henry before escaping hurriedly from Leroy who was shouting that he wanted his lasagna back.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
“What’s a foodgasm?”


	3. One (pt.3)

Once things had calmed down, Emma sat across from Regina.  
“That little stunt you pulled was positively evil, Miss Swan. There might still be hope for you.”  
“Eh, never claimed to be a saint. What about you? Having Henry ask Mary-Margaret about the ‘foodgasm’ was nothing short of wicked.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear. I just wanted to give Snow the chance of grand-parenting, nothing more.”  
“Sure. It’s okay, though. She deserves a bit of payback.”  
“Oh?”  
“This morning I had the traumatic experience of walking in on her and David, uh-” Emma made a face, air-quoting, “'finding each other’. If y’know what I mean.”


	4. One (pt.4)

There was something swelling inside Emma, something she didn’t care to think about. Had she ever heard Regina laugh, really laugh? She wondered if anybody in Storybrooke had. Maybe Henry? Not the fake, condescending chuckle, not the evil cackle. This genuine, heart-warming laugh. Had she ever seen Regina smile, soft, carefree, that bit breathless? She could feel herself flush. _Crap_ , Emma thought. _Shit_. Because what was the point of censoring herself when Henry couldn’t hear her thoughts and Regina couldn’t scold her for them? _Fuck_.  
“I’m, uh, I’m going to see if I can score a second helping of lasagna. Yeah. Um, talk to you later.”  
She ran.


	5. Two

You can feel it again, that same dark impulse you had when Cruella threatened Henry, when Lily threatened your parents. But this is different. Robin is not threatening Regina, he’s comforting her. ( _And doing a piss-poor job of it_ , your brain supplies snidely). And Regina is not Henry, or your parents. She's… your friend. (You hope). Why, then, did you glare at Robin’s hand like you wanted to rip it off, the familiar tendrils of magic running up your spine? You look at the book in your lap, wondering if the pages are really blank or you’ve just lost the ability to see what’s right before your eyes.


	6. Three

“Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.”  
“Those are not Honeycrisps.”  
“What?”  
“Your apples. They’re Red Delicious, not Honeycrisp. Which is a 90’s hybrid, by the way.”  
“I’m strangely turned on by your apple knowledgeability.”  
“You sure it’s not the lack of pants?”  
“The red of your panties looks certainly delicious, dear.”


	7. Four

They all assume that Emma has disappeared, taken away by the Darkness. All except Regina, who holds onto the dagger and refuses to let anyone use it, take Emma’s agency away. Regina knows what darkness does to a soul, and she knows Emma. The Savior is hiding and will come back when she’s ready. She won’t summon Emma, but that doesn’t mean she can’t find her.  
The wind blows icy cold in the docks, and Regina shivers as she approaches. She sits on the bench, their bench, and stares right ahead. “You’re an idiot,” she says.  
“Your idiot,” comes from her left, and the cold doesn’t matter anymore.


End file.
